


Cosplay

by planetundersiege



Series: JadeRoxy Week 2k18 [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anime, Cosplay, Cute, Dress Up, Earth C, F/F, Fangirls, Gay, God Tier, Jade is a weeb, JadeRoxy - Freeform, JadeRoxyweek, Lesbians, New Earth Etsy, Old Earth anime is the best anime, Oneshot, Post SBURB, Sailor Moon cosplays, Ship, Shipping, Weebs, con - Freeform, cute ship, happiness, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: JadeRoxy week day 2: Cosplay.Jade and Roxy are getting ready for a con.





	Cosplay

**Author's Note:**

> Yay I think I found out how to add to collections!

Jade smiled as she looked through her comically large wardrobe. Usually she would just pick stuff at random and see what happened, but not today, because she was actually looking for something.

Finding specific items in her wardrobe was a true nightmare, but she did it for her girlfriend that was currently sitting on her bed, waiting for her to come out. Man why did being a god over a new universe mean you got gifted clothes every second from citizens? Some citizens drew real cute fanart of you all, so that was nice, but why all the clothes?!? She had enough clothes as it was on old Earth, her room practically overflowing with clothes. Someone could seriously drown in this.

She looked through row after row of clothing, growing a bit impatient, her dog ears being bent back. But when she was slowly about to lose hope and declare that what she was looking for would be forever lost in the wardrobe, she found them. She found the things!

She took everything in her arms and ran out, surprising Roxy as she accidently tripped. The clothes flew away and landed, some on the bed, and some on Roxy’s face, which caused the rouge of void to let out a laugh as she looked over at the witch of space.

What she had found was no ordinary pieces of clothing, that’s for sure.

Roxy jumped up from the bed, and held the fabric up, squealing.

“Oh my god Jade we’re going to be the cutest cosplayers ever!”.

Yes you heard right, cosplayers.

They were going to a con next week, and they wanted to be prepared. It was an anime and game convention and they wanted to fit in, so why not cosplay? They could have just gone in their god tier attire, but they knew lots of people would too (since there’s an anime about their adventure), and what’s the fun in going in something you had on for years? Non, that’s the answer.

Instead they were going to dress up as two characters from an anime from old Earth that Jade absolutely WORSHIPPED. They were gonna be the best, they were gonna be the cutest. They were gonna be everything! Her ears was peaked right up as she felt herself slowly lift from the ground a little, like she always did when she was excited. She flew higher and higher until her head touched the ceiling. Roxy grabbed her leg and pulled her down.

“Thanks Roxy, I got a bit carried away there”, she said, feeling her face her warm as a red blush spread across it.

“No need to say sorry darling, that happens to all of us”.

She nodded at Roxy, even though literally no one except the players could begin to float in the air without thinking about it. But well, pretending everyone at Earth C experienced it made her feel less clumsy, if that explained it any better.

“Yeah, it’s just, you’re gonna be so cute as Tuxedo Mask! Sailor Moon is the best anime ever, and that suit will be perfect for you!”, she said as she herself held her Sailor Scout uniform in her hands.

“You’re gonna be the best Moon, you’ll look even more anime with those ears”.

“Yeah but Sailor Moon doesn’t have ears”.

“Who cares? It’s cosplay! All that matters is that we’ll have a nice time at the con! I can’t wait for the cosplay contest. Do you think we have a chance?”.

Jade nodded, as she was in the process of putting on the clothing. Roxy was too.

“Hopefully, because if we lose to someone that dressed as us in God tier again then I’m gonna throw a fit. The space symbol was in the wrong direction!”, she said and ears twitched a bit, which made Roxy laugh.

“Yeah that sure was something I’ll remember forever, and since we’re immortal I mean forever. But these costumes look so realistic, where did you even buy them?”.

“New Earth Etsy, it’s extremely well made things there. I didn’t even have to pay for shipping, I just flew across half the planet and got the things myself, I kind of scared the buyer though. She didn’t know one of the creators was the one ordering it and almost got a heart attack when I flew over her house”.

Roxy clapped her hands and let out a laugh.

“Well that’s my Jadey, you’re impressive”.

She leaned in closer and gave her a soft peck on the forehead, which made both of them blush lightly.

Roxy to Jade’s hand in hers, and they smiled at each other as butterflies took over, making them feel warm and fuzzy.

“You ready to win a cosplay contest and get some anime merch?”.

Nod.

“You bet”.

And so, they fixed the last pieces of their cosplays, stood in front of the mirror and smiled at how cute the looked. They were so ready to steal the show as the cutest real life couple cosplaying Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask.

This was gonna be a good day, that knew it for sure.


End file.
